Brigid Tenenbaum
Le Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum est une scientifique versée dans la génétique. Elle est à l'origine du développement de l'Adam. Elle est aussi la « mère » des Petites Sœurs ; elle les a créées, et porte une attention particulière à leur sécurité. Le joueur peut gagner son allégeance en sauvant les Petites Soeurs au lieu de récolter l'Adam qu'elles contiennent. __TOC__ Histoire Tenenbaum tentait de survivre, prisonnière des Nazis, durant la seconde guerre mondiale, c'est à ce moment qu'elle a découvert qu'elle avait un amour inconsidéré pour la science. Les Allemands la changèrent d'affectation et la firent travailler comme docteur à l'âge de 16 ans, principalement sur des expériences utilisant les prisonniers comme des cobayes. Tenenbaum allait jusqu'à remarquer les erreurs de certains docteurs et les corrigeait. Elle devint un génie de la science à un très jeune âge. Les Nazis l'appelait « Das Wunderkind », l'enfant prodige. Tenenbaum a été la première à découvrir l'Adam par le biais d'une limace de mer : "L'adam ne fait pas que régénérer les cellules Mortes, il les ressuscite !". Les grands scientifiques de Rapture ne furent d'abord pas intéressés, mais un certain Frank Fontaine, entrepreneur, lui porta un intérêt tout particulier et permit à la jeune scientifique de démarrer ses recherches. Elle devint par la suite l'une des chercheuses les plus en vue de la ville sous-marine, travaillant avec Fontaine, mais aussi Yi Suchong. Ses recherchent l'amenèrent à créer toutes sortes de fortifiants génétiques et de plasmides. mais à cause du succès que ces derniers rencontrèrent la ville fut vite à cours d'Adam, et les chercheurs de Rapture, dont Tenenbaum durent trouver une solution : Les Petites sœurs. Tenebaum était très fière de sa création, et son appétit d'avancés scientifiques grandissait. Mais elle fut rattrapée par son instinct maternel, et très vite, elle se rendit compte que, sous les machines à Adam qu'elle avait crée, se trouvaient des petites filles innocentes. Elle se mis donc à tenter de les sauver. Durant toute la durée du jeu, Tenenbaum met l'accent sur les regrets qu'elle éprouve sur le plan moral concernant la création des Petites sœurs, C'est elle qui les a crée, mais c'est aussi la seule personne à Rapture qui semble vouloir les sauver. BioShock Au moment où Jack arrive à Rapture, elle a déjà pris conscience de son erreur et elle supplie Jack de l'aider à sauver les Petites Soeurs. Si Jack décide de faire ce qu'elle demande, il ne reçoit que 80 unités d'Adam par sauvetage, mais après trois sauvetages elle le récompense avec 200 unités d'Adam et d'autres objets divers, incluant des plasmides uniques. Si Jack décide de récolter les Petites sœurs, elles lui rapportent 160 d'Adam à chaque "récolte" et Tenenbaum ne fait rien, sinon lui faire part de sa colère. Le choix de Jack est laissé au joueur. Vers la fin du jeu, Tenenbaum aide Jack en le libérant du conditionnement mental imposé par Fontaine, et en lui montrant ce qu'il est vraiment en devenant son unique et plus précieuse alliée. Elle le libère et lui permet de vivre une vie réelle. Son destin futur sera révélé dans la suite ; les premières informations dans le magazine Gameinformer explique que, sans prendre en compte les décisions de Jack, elle a quitté Rapture avec son propre groupe de Petites Sœurs. Il n'est pas explicité si elle a interagi avec Jack après cela, particulièrement par rapport à la bonne fin dans laquelle Jack sauve les petites sœurs et les élèvent à la surface. BioShock 2 Après les événements de BioShock, le Dr. Tenenbaum a vécu 10 ans à la surface.Interview de Jordan Thomas (2K Marin) par Tom Bramwell sur Eurogamer Les événements s'y déroulant (les kidnappings de petites filles) ont éveillé son attention, et elle est revenue à Rapture. Dans l'échéance d'avril du magazine américain Gameinformer, elle est citée disant : "Elle enlève des fillettes et les transforme en des...créatures comme elle. Tout cela...c'est ma faute". ("She is taking girls and turning them into...creatures like her. All of this...it is my fault."). Le "elle" désignant la Grande Soeur, une des Petites Soeurs que Tenenbaum a ramenées à la surface avec elle. Elle est montrée communiquant avec le protagoniste, le Sujet Delta jamais créé, par radio sur une image dans le magazine.5 On ne sait pas encore quel impact elle aura sur le scénario de la suite de BioShock ou quelles informations elle donnera sur la Big Sister. Il semble, d'après la première vidéo de Gameplay, qu'elle aura le rôle de guider le joueur, tout du moins au début du jeu. Sa présence fut complétement confirmée dans cette même vidéo de Gameplay diffusée sur GameTrailers TV. Dans cette dernière, au moment où la Big Sister est aperçue courant dans les méandres de Rapture, Tenenbaum dit au joueur : "Qu'est que c'était ? Etait-ce elle ? Suit-la !("What was that? Was it her? Follow her!") Ce trailer de gameplay peut être vu ici. Vidéo Enregistrements audio * Pavillon médical ** Une idolâtre passion ** Des expériences plus utiles * Trésor de Neptune ** Limace de mer ** Découverte de l'Adam ** Les contrebandiers *Arcadie **A grande échelle **L'instinct maternel *Marché champêtre **La haine **Des enfants fonctionnels **L'Adam expliqué *Pointe Prométhée **Pourquoi des filles ? Le saviez-vous ? *Le nom « Tenenbaum » fut inspiré du nom original du dernier Ayn Rand, RosenbaumRosenbaum sur Wikipédia. Il est également laissé entendre que Tenenbaum était d'ascendance juive (elle a été maintenue dans un camp de concentration allemand pendant quelque temps), une caractéristique partagée par Rand. Références de: en: es:Brigid Tenenbaum fi:Brigid Tenenbaum ru:Бриджит Тененбаум Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Spoilers Catégorie:BioShock Catégorie:BioShock 2